


Dazzling Light

by persephoneregina



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Romance, Temporary Character Death, human san, nymph yeosang, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: Once upon a time, in an enchanted grove, thriving with magic in every corner, down every root, along every trunk, up to every branch, from the deepest caves to the tip of the leaves, lived the most beautiful creature of the world.He was a nymph, in charge of protecting with his very life the whole grove.His name was Yeosang, and he lived under the surface of the lake, ever watching, ever hearing, ever loving all the environment surrounding him, but his magic was so strong that he had to be confined into the lake, otherwise, had he stepped out of it, his uncontainable powers made of pure light would have burnt everything around him for miles and miles away, almost as if the Sun were to collide on the Earth.A blessing to the world, a curse to himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Dazzling Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keieri/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is my second commission for the BLM donations project, requested by KeiEri.  
> I really hope you are all going to like it as much as I loved going back to the fae au genre after quite a hot minute.  
> I wish for all of you to be extremely safe in this challenging times and hopefully to be able to bring a little fragment of magic, even through these dark moment.  
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/persefoneregina); if you'd like to follow me and be updated on my future works and projects!  
> Love you all!

Once upon a time, in an enchanted grove, thriving with magic in every corner, down every root, along every trunk, up to every branch, from the deepest caves to the tip of the leaves, lived the most beautiful creature of the world. 

He was a nymph, in charge of protecting with his very life the whole grove.

His name was Yeosang, and he lived under the surface of the lake, ever watching, ever hearing, ever loving all the environment surrounding him, but his magic was so strong that he had to be confined into the lake, otherwise, had he stepped out of it, his uncontainable powers made of pure light would have burnt everything around him for miles and miles away, almost as if the Sun were to collide on the Earth.

A blessing to the world, a curse to himself.

Because, even though his powerful nature would have made of him an almost omnipotent being, he had been forced by his nature itself to spend his whole life like that, serving the divine cause given to him, but suffering an excruciating loneliness, for no one ever came to see him, and even though someone did, he couldn’t have answered from the underwater realm.

But his loneliness would not have lasted forever, as he would have found out.

One day, Yeosang felt the surface of the lake being agitated.

Very concerned about the unusual phenomenon, he swam all the way to the brim and, with great marvel, he saw a human, sitting on the shore, cupping his hands to splash some water on his face.

He looked worn out and exhausted.

For a few seconds, Yeosang stayed away, too shy to get close and fairly scared: humans had quite a bad name for themselves, in the magic world. 

But the more the human sat there, catching his breath and basking in the sunshine, the more Yeosang convinced himself that he meant no harm.

Eventually, he slowly moved closer to him.

When the human looked down at the crystal clear water, he gasped in shock as he saw the nymph and backed away a few steps, rubbing his eyes with his palms, both marveled and stunned by the beauty of the creature.

Yeosang waved at him and smiled, shyly.

“Wh...What are you? Is this… Is this real? Are you real?” The human asked, gasping, and Yeosang nodded with juvenile, naive enthusiasm.

His pale skin glowed with indigo and pink light under the water and his light blue eyes almost hypnotized the human, who soon enough couldn’t look away.

“My name is San. -The human said, trying to smile in return, struggling not to look to taken aback and to keep his calm- What’s your name?”

For as much as he would love to answer, though, Yeosang couldn’t say a word. He wished he could have just told him, but he couldn’t fail his oath. Therefore, he wrote his name in the water, with his fingertip, and a subtle, glistening trail of light specs rose to the surface, forming the name  여상.

“Yeosang? Is it correct?” San asked, enthusiastically.

Yeosang nodded, extremely happy about his new acquaintance: he had been waiting for ages for someone to find him and talk to him. His excitement about the human was unparalleled.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, Yeosang. I had been taking a hike and everything was peaceful, until a huge boar started chasing me. I ran as far and as long as I could and ended up here, and when I saw the lake I thought I would have taken a break.” San explained gently, and Yeosang listened as carefully as he could, feeling all the anguish and the fear in the human’s words and sincerely feeling for him. 

“I should go now. But… Would you mind if I came back, sometimes, just to say hi?” San asked, while getting up. Once more, Yeosang nodded.

When the human left, he sank back in the depths of the lake, holding his hands close to his heart and smiling to himself. For the first time, Yeosang had known the joy of finding a friend.

* * *

  
  
  


In spite of any prediction, San came back to see Yeosang almost every day.

He would arrive and sit on the shore, bearing Yeosang precious gifts every time: a song of his people, a tale of his childhood, an anecdote that had happened to him… Anything that could delight the nymph, San would bring with himself as a moral gift to him, in order to offer him a part of the would he could have never seen.

One afternoon, after spending hours and hours talking, San laid down, as close to the water as he could, and looked deep down into Yeosang’s big, bright eyes, shining with anticipation and oh so filled with fondness.

Time had not only brought them closer, but it had made Yeosang long for San’s visits with an unknown anticipation, an unprecedented desire, an irrational wishfulness he couldn’t explain, rooted down in the chords of his heart.

“Yeosang, why can’t you speak to me?” San said, and his voice sounded so heartbreakingly sad and desperate for more than what the nymph could offer him, that Yeosang had to hide away his face, ashamed and despaired, like all the weight of his own existence had just fallen onto his chest, crushing it in a painful grasp.

He looked back at San and his eyes looked like they were bearing all the sorrow in the world.

“Why can’t I touch you?” San asked, once more, and this time it was the turn for his eyes to get filled with tears as the human slowly brought his hand to touch the surface of the lake, ever so lightly.

At the sight of that gesture, of San’s hand reaching for him under the water, Yeosang turned as pale as a corpse and begun to agitate his limbs and shake his head, trying to tell the human not to do so. 

_ The lake is a trap _ , Yeosang would have wanted to scream,  _ don’t get inside the lake, it will swallow you whole! _

But he couldn’t speak, and San, at that point, had fallen so deep for the hypnotizing gaze in the nymph’s eyes that he couldn’t listen to him anymore, way too raptured in the deadly charm.

And so, all of a sudden, San fell into the cold waters.

Before he knew, a thick weave of dark seaweed wrapped itself all around the human’s body, immobilizing him and choking him. 

San screamed for help, his eyes fixed in Yeosang’s ones, he cried, he pleaded, he begged, but the nymph was petrified by the dreadful scenario of death taking over his beloved human for the only sin of San loving him back.

Then, San’s eyes shut, and Yeosang felt like his world was over. 

For the first time in his entire life, Yeosang knew what it was to cry.

He cried so much and with such a despair and wished so intensely for San to be back to him that his heart broke and a beam of golden, dazzling light pierced through his chest, blinding him, and embraced the whole world around them, for miles and miles away.

When Yeosang had regained his senses, after a while, he couldn’t believe what he saw: San was right there, floating in front of him with his most adorable smile, alive, well and as joyful as ever. He looked at him, incredulous, for a few seconds, incapable to realize what just had happened, but then San sweetly cupped his face and led him closer in a loving kiss.

Yes, Yeosang's magic was something terrible that had segregated him away from the world for his whole life, a curse of loneliness and isolation.

But it was also a magic of pure love.

And when love meets love, there is nothing that cannot be defeated, including, at times, death.


End file.
